<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Infection by KingNightRipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133354">Infection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper'>KingNightRipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingNightRipper/pseuds/KingNightRipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Killer Croc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Stole my Heart with one Bullet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137875</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Infection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let go of me Waylon!"</p><p> </p><p>"No it's going to get infected"</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking stop digging your damn claws in! I'm bleeding"</p><p> </p><p>Waylon immediately let go and turned away. His head hanging and eyes glowing with shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Wa -"</p><p> </p><p>"Just go"</p><p> </p><p>"But I -"</p><p> </p><p>"Go Joker"</p><p> </p><p>The clown blinked slowly and walked towards his lover. Waylon stood up and flicked his claws out.</p><p> </p><p>"I said go Joker"</p><p> </p><p>Joker shook his head at the figure towering over him before grabbing his shirt and jacket off the floor. He looked at Waylon one more time. The man stood there and the clown watched as tears began to fall.</p><p> </p><p>"I love -"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off"</p><p> </p><p>The clown's eyes narrowed as he climbed out the window and down to the street. He never looked back at the abandoned apartment building that Waylon was living in. Not once.</p><p> </p><p>It had been two weeks since their altercation. The cuts on Joker's arm were healing and so was the long gash from Batman. At least Waylon's claws had been clean. The only positive thing.</p><p> </p><p>The clown hadn't seen Waylon outside of work and it was killing him. The beast never once looked in his direction. Just dutifully terrified business partners into submission and ate said business partners that didn't do what they were told.</p><p> </p><p>Joker finally went to the apartment building. It took him a while to muster the courage. He brought a pistol with 4 bullets, a diving knife and a box cutter. Also a box of Waylon's favorite chocolates.</p><p> </p><p>When he knocked on the door a feral growl sounded from inside. He tried again and a roar filled with rage assaulted his ears. A huge shadowed silhouette filled the door frame.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck do you want?" Waylon snarled.</p><p> </p><p>"Waylon I -" Joker began.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't call me that. My name is Killer Croc" Waylon hissed angrily.</p><p> </p><p>"Croc I came to apologize" Joker tried.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need your shitty apology" Waylon growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine" the clown snapped "here I bought these for you"</p><p> </p><p>Waylon stopped for a second. The anger left his body. His muscles relaxed.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry J" Waylon said.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry too" Joker said.</p><p> </p><p>Waylon pulled Joker into a gentle kiss. Their tongues slithered together. No fighting. Just loving. Just. Loving.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>